


Mama wolf

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Park Seonghwa, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Parental Instinct, Smut, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Seongwha is suffering from what he has done and he wants to make it right.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Mama wolf

Seongwha looks up from his book, his eyes looking softly at Hongjoong who is sitting in an online meeting.  
Seongwha has been off for several days, he cannot stand what he did to Wooyoung. Seongwha was so angry that Wooyoung would go to Yunho´s cabin and have sex with him while Yunho is in a relationship with Mingi and Wooyoung is courting San. Seongwha can´t stand cheating, there is hardly anything he hates more than cheating. Seongwha has been cheated on before, not by Hongjoong, Hongjoong would never do that to him, but Seongwha remembers the pain of finding out, feeling like you were not good enough for the person. Seongwha knew and knows that he wasn´t the problem, that it was the girl he was with, but being cheated on hurt and he can´t forget that. It was the reason he reacted so outrageous, especially with Wooyoung he did it just to have sex, that he did because San wouldn´t. It had angered Seongwha to no extend, because someone who he trusts, and love did something horrible to someone whom he trust and loves. It was a conflict, but Seongwha did what he at the given moment thought was best, punish Wooyoung for what he did, so that he could show Wooyoung that what he did was wrong and he hurt San and everyone in the pack, by doing something like that.  
Seongwha will admit now that what he did was horrible and he probably, he did hurt Wooyoung more than he had anticipated. Seongwha should obviously have talked to Mingi and San, he should have let them in on it, have let Yunho, Wooyoung, Mingi and San work it out themselves, but he just couldn´t bring himself to do it, he was so mad and he didn´t want to see tears in either of the boys´ eyes.  
Seongwha had practically gone rogue when San, Mingi and Yunho disappeared, but Hongjoong had calmed him down, telling him, that they went to Wooyoung and the four would be safe together. Seongwha had tried to calm down a little, it didn´t work, especially not when he got a call from Yunho who said that Wooyoung was sick, because Seongwha hadn´t allowed him into the cabin. Seongwha had been ready to drive all the way up there, but Hongjoong had ones again stopped him and told him honor their wish to be left alone for some time, because they had some things to talk about it and Wooyoung needed quiet and safe, not crying and guilt.  
So Seongwha left them alone, but he got restless, which leaves him to where he is now, unable to focus on his book. The boys has been up in the cabin for several days and Seongwha hasn´t heard much besides Wooyoung having gotten rid of his fever and San starting his heat.  
Hongjoong ones again told Seongwha to stay put, to wait for him to finish his meeting and for Seongwha to think things over, because rushing to them and saying something stupid wasn´t ideal.  
So Seongwha is waiting and he isn´t being very patient, but he isn´t willing to start whining, he will wait, but it isn´t easy.  
Seongwha starts walking back and forth, Hongjoong glancing at him occasionally. Seongwha goes unto San´s Instagram and looks at the newly posted picture on it. Seongwha pouts, he just wants his babies’ home and safe, he wants to apologies and make sure that they aren´t hurt and that they will never be hurt again.  
Hongjoong hands up and Seongwha looks at him.  
“Let´s leave” Seongwha says and drags Hongjoong out to their car, Hongjoong following Seongwha without saying much, because he knows that Seongwha is boarding on a breakdown, because of how guilty he feels and all of his senses screaming that his babies, his family and pack members aren´t safe.  
Seongwha is always, always, but his babies aren´t safe so he isn´t, driving like a mad man, ignoring speed limist. Seongwha is happy that it is so late that the police isn´t around because he is sure, that he would have gotten a ticket, maybe even loose his license, but it is worth it.  
Seongwha pulls up in front of the cabin, his palms sweaty as he knocks on the door. Hongjoong wraps his arm around Seongwha´s waist, scenting him a little to calm him down, because he feels and smell how distressed Seongwha is.  
Wooyoung opens the door and looks at Seongwha and Hongjoong before his eyes are cast downwards, tail wrapped around his thigh and tears welling up in his eyes.  
“My baby” Seongwha wraps his arms around Wooyoung, scenting him up and down, making sure that he is safe, that he isn´t sick nor feeling ill in any way.  
“I´m sorry” Wooyoung cries.  
“Me too Woo, I´m so sorry too, both Joong and I are sorry for the pain we caused you” Seongwha cries. Hongjoong walks up and wraps his arms around both of them, releasing calming pheromones to calm the both of them down, before they go into a apologizing frenzy, which they were already starting.  
“How are you feeling?” Hongjoong asks Wooyoung.  
“Better, but San is driving everyone nuts, he doesn´t want to calm down and he is snapping at everyone” Wooyoung says and Seongwha nods.  
“Where is he?” Seongwha asks looking around.  
“Upstairs with Yunho and Mingi, he won’t let anyone get out of bed” Wooyoung says and Seongwha smiles. Seongwha and Hongjoong hurries upstairs, both wanting to make sure that everyone is safe, but they also just want to see them to see them, because they have missed them. Three of the loudest people leaved the house after all, so it had been deafeningly silent, Hongjoong had practically begged anyone to make some noise.  
Hongjoong and Seongwha looks at San whose tail is wrapped around Mingi´s leg and whose arms are wrapped around Yunho.  
“Comfortable?” Hongjoong asks and San looks up then starts looking around for Wooyoung.  
San sniffs the air and is about to lunge across the room to go look for Wooyoung, fear running through his body, fear of Seongwha and Hongjoong having thrown Wooyoung away once more.  
“Easy” Mingi says, running his hand up San´s spine.  
San looks at him and calms down a little, but he is still looking around franticlly.  
Wooyoung walks into the room and San jumps from the bed and into Wooyoung´s arms. Wooyoung catches him, his left leg moving behind to prevent him from falling backwards with San on top, it has happened with Mingi before, San jumping straight into Mingi´s arms, causing both of them to go down in a instant.  
San scents Wooyoung up, looking over his shoulder at Seongwha and Hongjoong.  
“We are sorry” Hongjoong says and San looks over at Seongwha.  
“We are sorry that we threw Wooyoung out” Seongwha says and San hums, crawling back up to Mingi.  
“We should have listened to you all and not just made assumptions. We love Woo and we care about Wooyoung and you all, we should have trusted him more and I showed a ignorant and horrible side for which I do apologize” Seongwha says and Mingi nods. San throws himself into Seongwha and Hongjoong´s arms, hugging them closely.  
“We are so so sorry Sannie” Hongjoong says and San hums.  
“It´s okay, I know you feel horrible and only wanted what was best for Mingi and I” San says, making Seongwha and Hongjoong cry, hugging him closer.  
“Will you come home with us?” Hongjoong asks.  
Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi all looks at San, knowing that he is the one who is going into heat and therefor should have the say in what they are going to do.  
“Hmm, as long as you don´t throw anyone out” San says making Seongwha and Hongjoong nod.  
“We promise, no one will be treated like that again” Hongjoong says and San nods.  
“Then I would like to go home” San says and Seongwha hugs him again.

They all cleaned up the cabin, packing their things and talking to Hongjoong and Seongwha about their poly relationship and how they still don´t know how it is going to work out, but they will figure it out as the time goes by, they are not in a rush. Seongwha and Hongjoong had agreed that taking it slow was the best approach, but that they would support them no matter what, if they all loves each other and felt safe with each other, then Seongwha and Hongjoong would support them, because they wants nothing more than for them to be happy and to show their true selves.  
\---  
Hongjoong wraps his arms around Seongwha´s waist, kissing Seongwha´s shoulder.  
“Hey to you” Seongwha says smiling, looking at Jungho, Mingi, San, Yunho, Yeosang and Wooyoung all sprawled out across the couches, watching a movie and relaxing in the living room. Seongwha feels exhausted, but calm and warm as his family is finally back together, which is what he prefers, he doesn´t like it when they aren´t all together happy and safe, it throws him out of balance, when he doesn´t know if they are safe, how they are feeling or where they are.  
Hongjoong is no better then Seongwha, far from. The two are incredible protective of their pack, Hongjoong working his ass off to be able to give and provide for his pack, wanting them to be able to attend any university they want, to be able to give them whatever clothes, gadgets, food, anything that they could ever wish to have. Hongjoong spoils them rotten, but he knows they deserve it and he would work over and over again if it means that he can see the smiles on their faces when they get something they want or how they sometimes shows their gratitude by making dinner for him when he is coming home late or bringing things to his office. Hongjoong has his own company and it has rown so big that he doesn´t have to spent as much time on it as he did before, but he nurtures it, making it stronger and stronger every day. Hongjoong and Seongwha are both owners of Ateez corp.  
The boys sometimes help, their talents are often assets for the company and Hongjoong would not blink an eye before hiring any of them, if they showed interest in working at Ateez corp.  
Hongjoong supports the boys in their dreams and would never force anyone to go down the road that he is going.  
He loves listening to Mingi´s music and even encouraged Mingi to pursue and music major, because the gift Mingi has is one that should be shared with the world.  
Yeosang is pursuing a career in teaching and Hongjoong knows that it is perfect, because Yeosang is patient, calm, sweet and intelligent, the perfect for a good teacher and he has seen Yeosang teach the other boys different subjects, so he knows, he knows it is perfect.  
Yunho has always loves animals so Hongjoong wasn’t startled when Yunho wanted to persue a career with animals, but he did hesitate a little when he said he signed up for pre- veterinary medicine, because it wasn´t a easy field, but if that was what Yunho wanted then Hongjoong would support him.  
Wooyoung has always struggled with self-image and weight so Hongjoong was a bit concerned when he decided on a fashion major. Sure Wooyoung has always had an impeccable style and gained thousands of followers on Instagram for it, but Hongjoong knows what that industry is like and he wasn´t keen on Wooyoung working in a line where eating disorders is a daily occurrence and almost a given. Hongjoong knows the industry is changing a little, but he doesn´t want to see Wooyoung go through another eating disorder, but if Wooyoung´s dream and interest lies with the fashion industry, then Hongjoong will support him as good as he can.  
Jungho has always be sweet both good and bad at communicating with people, but he has always had a strong sence of justice together with huge interest in cultures and climate, so when he decided to study Human Rescources Management then Hongjoong could sat nothing more than that he was proud of him.  
Hongjoong obviously didn´t know San before or when he decided to study biomedical Engineering, but he can only say that he is proud of San. San has certainly crushed a lot of stereotypes and Hongjoong would love to have San work for him, because he is sure, that when San is finished with his studies, then there will be a war between companies who wants to get their hands on him. San is extremely intelligent and he has a huge blog and social media influence where he has created focus on inequality, environment, stereotypes, but he has also shown a great visionary mind and different ideas on how to help the medical industry.  
Hongjoong took over the company after his father who had taken it over from his father, but Hongjoong broke down the infrastructure of the company and build it up with Seongwha, their vision for a more ethical and inclusive brand and company at the front lines.  
Ateez Corp works within different business groups, but their main occupant is the medicine industry, with focus on chronic diseases. 

“How did the meeting go?” Seongwha asks and feels Hongjoong sigh.  
“Good, we can start the fourth phase” Hongjoong says and Seongwha hums.  
“They should be studying” Hongjoong says and Seongwha chuckles.  
“Sure should, but I don´t feel like it myself, so don´t think I could tell them to do it” Seongwha says and Hongjoong shakes his head.  
“Oh really, what are you interested in?” Hongjoong whispers and Seongwha stiffens a little before smirking.  
“Hmm… a warm bath” Seongwha says and smiles, pulling Seongwha along with him.  
Hongjoong turns on the water to the bathtub and pours in some oils. Mingi had taught all of them about different effects of different scents and oils.  
Seongwha kisses Hongjoong deeply, loving the warm feeling of his fiancé against him. Hongjoong had proposed to him shortly after Seongwha entered university, telling Seongwha that he loves Seongwha more than anything and no business disagreement nor hectic school schedule would change that. Hongjoong said that he would do anything for Seongwha and he would wait, but he wanted Seongwha to know, that Hongjoong would love him, even if he yelled at him out of frustration from homework or exams and that, he was so proud of him and only grew more and more in love with Seongwha as Seongwha grew more and more himself.  
Seongwha had obviously said yes, his love for Hongjoong more than what a ring or a wedding could ever show. Seongwha had been ecstatic that week and fucked Hongjoong into oblivion, the poor alpha practically unable to move his legs or dick when Seongwha was finished with showing just how much he loved the ring that Hongjoong put on his finger.  
“I love you” Hongjoong says and Seongwha smiles, feeling Hongjoong´s hands on his lips. The two kisses, feeling each other up as they pull each other’s clothes off, tracing the lines of the other´s body and showing their love and interest in one another,  
Seongwha pushes Hongjoong against the edge of the tub and gets down on his knees, his hand moving up and down Hongjoong´s shaft.  
Seongwha leans in, kissing the head before wrapping his lips around. Hongjoong groans, his hands tightening against the edge of the tub. Seongwha starts bobbing his head up and down, his hands playing with Hongjoong´s balls and moving up and down the shaft in rhythm with Seongwha´s mouth.  
Hongjoong moans loudly, Seongwha hallowing his cheeks and taking more of Hongjoong into his mouth.  
Seongwha slurps, looking up at Hongjoong and meeting his eyes. Seongwha loves giving Hongjoong pleasure, he loves watching Hongjoong crumble under his hands, body trembling from the pleasure he gives.  
“F-fuck Wha” Hongjoong moans and Seongwha moans around Hongjoong, Hongjoong´s body trembling from the vibrations it sends from Seongwha to him.  
Hongjoong´s moans grow louder as he is getting closer to a release, Seongwha playing his dick like a instrument and making Hongjoong´s thighs shake from the pleasure.  
Seongwha sucks on Hongjoong´s shaft and Hongjoong moans as he comes, Seongwha milking him for all that he is worth.  
Hongjoong pants and looks down at Seongwha, who is sucking on his finger and Hongjoong groans.  
“Wha, fuck, you are too good” Hongjoong says and Seongwha chuckles.  
“You love it” Seongwha says and Hongjoong hums.  
“Sure do, you are wonderful” Hongjoong says and Seongwha smiles and Hongjoong leans down, kissing him.  
Hongjoong doesn´t care about the taste, he loves Seongwha and what he does for him.  
“Get in the tub baby, I want to ride you” Seongwha says and watches as Hongjoong moves like a lightning bolt, a huge grin adorning his beautiful face.


End file.
